The objectives of this study are to evaluate the implementation and outcomes of job-based alcoholism policies and programs. Their potential for prevention and motivation calls for scientifically sound and practical data about how they might be improved. Methods and data to be generated will permit judgements regarding; a) how complete are the processes in the work place that make the policy operative; and b) using comparison groups, what outcomes result from the policy interventions. Data for answering (a) will come form supervisors, directors, alcoholism coordinators, and union officials in two large work organizations. Comparisons will be made between policy-processed employees and 1. representative samples of fellow employees on common job performance criteria; 2. representative samples of fellow patients on common treatment response criteria to answer (b). Data will be collected primarily from organizational documents and in face-to-face interviews. Resultant data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques to assess relative contributions of policy-related and other variables to implementation and outcomes. A follow-up of previously studied federal work organizations who were high, middle, and low users of an alcoholism policy in 1974 will be conducted by means of case studies to provide a second research method for reaching the research objectives.